The Sly and Crew Interview
by Ramirez Wolfen
Summary: Send questions they answer. WITH 50% more Carmelita! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Ramirez Wolfen: Hello and welcome to the Sly and Crew Interview!

As before, I will be the host, and you send me questions and the characters will answer.

Carmelita: Cooper is here?!

Ramirez: Yes, of course.

Carmelita: (pulls out shock pistol) WHERE IS HE??

Sly: Right here, sugar fox.

Carmelita: You're under arrest, Cooper! I've finally caught you.

Ramirez: Maybe so, but where are you going to take him? There's no way out. No one can come in either.

Bentley: That's a relief.

Murray: I want a donut.

Ramirez: No.

Murray: Aww…

Ramirez: Anyway, let's get started on—

Chief Barkley: WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?! I'M JUST A MINOR CHARACTER!

Ramirez: Because I said so.

Penelope: So, Ramirez, Why are we here again?

Ramirez: (sighs) The fans are supposed to send me questions and I ask you and you respond.

Guru: (doesn't say anything)

Ramirez: I forgot you can't talk in plain English. Oh well, guess no questions for you Guru.

Neyla: (in seductive tone) Hi, Ramirez. You're looking sexy today.

(kisses Ramirez on cheek)

Ramirez: (sexually excited ) OH HECKZ YES! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD I LOVE YOU!!

Carmelita: Get out you traitorous filth.

Neyla: Jealous? Aw, poor thing you'll find some man one day.

Carmelita: (puts on Boots of Mass Butt-Kicking) I'LL KILL YOU, YOU CRIMINAL!! ( chases Neyla around room)

Sly: Sweet I love catfights.

Ramirez: Can we please move on to—

Chief Barkley: CARMELITA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!

(timer goes off)

Ramirez: (exasperated) Oh, wow we are out of time and we did not get to my questions!! YOU PIECES OF WORTHLESS CRAP!!

Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ramirez: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. I was just working on another fan fiction.

Sly: That's what they all say.

Ramirez: And who's "they"?

Sly: Your mom.

Ramirez: (_punches Sly_)

Sly: Ow!

Ramirez: Anyway time for questions!

**Wolfwriter101**

**To Carmelita and Sly:** What do you guys think of being paired up by almost everybody on this site?

Carmelita: They should all go to-

Sly: I like this place already.

Carmelita: You and me? NEVER!!

Sly: Aw, don't be like that. You know you like me.

Ramirez: Moving on…

**To Murray:** How did you get beefed up between the events of Sly 1 and Sly 2?

Murray: I hit the gym a lot. Mostly strength training.

Dimitri: Ha-ha that is a greasy sweet lie because you're fat still!

Murray: The Murray is NOT FAT!! Just chubby.

Ramirez: Okay…

Murray: What? I'm serious.

Ramirez: You weigh over 550 pounds! That's not chubby that's just HUMONGOUS!!

Murray: (_cries_)

Bentley: Can we move on?

**Alatriel Evanstar**

**To Sly:** What was your favorite heist?

Sly: The one where I took all of Carmelita's clothes in her office and she had to walk around naked for two hours! That was the best! I got pictures too.

Ramirez: OOH! Let me see.

Carmelita: (_pulls out shock pistol and shoots both of them_)

Ramirez and Sly: (_unconscious_)

Carmelita: I finally hit him. Gotcha, Ringtail.

Bentley: You still can't leave.

Carmelita: DARN!!

**Echo Echo 123**

**To Neyla**: If you had to team up with somebody who would it be Sly or Kevin Levin from Ben 10 Alien Force?

Neyla: Sly. I hate Kevin Levin.

Kevin Levin: Aw…

**Demonic Fox 16**

**To Sly: **Who do you actually love Neyla or Carmelita?

Sly: (_wakes up temporarily_) I love Carmelita because she fits the qualities that I look for and she never would betray me. ( _falls unconscious again_)

Carmelita: Who cares? I don't love criminals.

Neyla: I love Ramirez Wolfen.

Carmelita: Oh yeah? When I shot him you didn't protest.

Neyla: That's because he is the host and the host is always okay.

Ramirez: Yep! That's right!

Neyla: OMG! Ramirez you're awake! (_kisses Ramirez_)

Ramirez: Who says I don't get girls?

Dimitri: Next greasy sweet question.

**Nilia**

**To Sly:** What was your actual motive behind kissing Carmelita after the Clockwerk incident in Russia?

Sly: (_wakes up_) To taste her lips.

Bentley: That's nasty.

Ramirez: No it's not.

**To Murray:** What kind of girls do you like, if any?

Murray: Someone who loves food and smashing stuff.

Ramirez: What do you mean some_one_? Boys count, too?

Murray: NO!!

**To Carmelita: **Do you intentionally let Sly go each time you have him cornered?

Carmelita: No and do you want me to intentionally kill you?

Sly: You know you love me.

Carmelita: Silence Ringtail.

**To Everybody:** Are you all vegetarians?

Everybody: Only the carnivores by species aren't vegetarians.

**To Everybody: **At any point in your lives, were you tempted to kill one another and eat them?

Sly: One time Murray looked like steak and I had a knife in my hand…

Murray: (_scared_)

Carmelita: Sometimes I wish I could eat Cooper.

Neyla: And I would love to nibble on my cuddly-wuddly Ramirez!

Ramirez: Sweet.

**To Bentley: **Do you sleep in your shell at night?

Bentley: Sure do. It's drafty though…

Ramirez: That's it for now. Coming again soon!

Everybody: Bye, losers!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ramirez: I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I got lazy.

Let's get started.

Nilia's questions

**To Dimitri:** What made you change sides from Klaww Gang to helping Cooper out? It sure does seem like an awfully big, serious switch.

Dimitri: Cooper gang greasy sweet just like home fly Dimitri. Klaww Gang nuthin' but crackerboxes!

Sly: Why the HECK do you talk like that? It's not cool.

Dimitri: It's Greasy Sweet, bro! Respect my fresh! A-town down!

Sly: You know what, forget it.

Penelope: Next question.

**To Everybody: **What was the most frightening moment during a job.

Sly: When I didn't see Carmelita at Pirate Island.

Bentley: When alarms go off.

Murray: When I can't smash stuff and run out of food.

Penelope: When I break a RC vehicle.

Carmelita: When my boss shows up.

Dimitri: Don't have one.

Neyla: When I'm separated from Ramirez, my cute little poodle.

Ramirez: When I'm away from Neyla.

Everybody else: Not saying it.

**To Everybody: **Did Arpeggio die?

Neyla: Yup. Sure is dead.

Ramirez: Wow that sucks.

**To** **Pants less people**: Why don't most of you wear pants?

Sly: WHAT?!

Murray: Can't fit 'em .

Guru: (guru language)

Sly: You like to let it all hang out?

Bentley: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Ramirez: Let's stop this question.

Carmelita: Agreed.

**To Sly:** Did you really like Neyla during the India job where he flirted with her and asked her on a date? Was he serious? Was he actually interested in Neyla?

Sly: Yeah I WAS.

Neyla: I'm irresistible!!

**To Ramirez:** Who else is there for the interview?

Ramirez: Anybody who is not dead.

**To Neyla: **Neyla what is your problem? You backstabbed everyone you ever worked with are nothing but a tease.

Neyla: I don't have a problem. I'm just like this. It gives me a thrill.

Carmelita: I'll kill you.

Sly: Agreed.

AsuCagafan's questions

**To Carmelita and Sly: **My friend said you two should get married. Are you gonna be married someday?

Sly: I like your friend. And yes.

Carmelita: I hate your friend and NO way in the world THAT'S happening!!

Sly: You know you love me.

Carmelita: (kicks Sly "where the sun does not shine" ouchie)

Sly: Right… in… the… little…robber!!

Carmelita: Little is right. My foot didn't feel anything.

Bentley: But you have army boots on!!

Carmelita; All the better.

Ramirez: Next question.

**To everybody: **Who are the people you love the most?

Sly: Carmelita.

Carmelita: The police.

Bentley: Penelope.

Penelope: Bentley.

Murray: Betty Crocker.

Dimitri: Me, myself, and I.

Neyla: Ramirez.

Ramirez: Neyla.

Guru: (guru talk)

Rajan: Me.

Penguins Are Teh Power's questions

**To gang except Sly****: **what do you think you would be doing professionally if you were not working with Sly?

Murray: Pie eating contests.

Bentley: Work at the U.S. Pentagon.

Penelope: A developer at Tyco RC.

Guru: (guru talk)

**To Carmelita****:** have you had any serious relationships before you met Sly? And, what age were you when you met Sly?

Carmelita**: **None and I hate Sly so LEAVE ME ALONE!!

At 21 years old.

RikkiTheWerewolf's Questions

**To Sly:** Do you like stories where you meet a lost member of your

family?

Sly: no because it makes me feel bad.

Dimitri: Crackerbox baby.

Sly: SHUT UP!!

**To Everyone:** Do you like Werewolves? If so, do you ever wish to be one?

Everybody except girls: Yes and yes.

Girls: No and no.

Ramirez: That's it for now. If I didn't get to your questions their coming next chapter. Also send me about three questions each in the future. It's quite a bit you folks sent me. But thanks anyway. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Ramirez: Wow. I'm back. After all this time.

Murray: Did you bring food?

Ramirez: Yep. I got pizza.

Murray: SWEET!!

One hour later…

Ramirez: Everyone done eating?

All: Yes.

Ramirez: Okay let's get started.

**Marcy's Question**

**To Dimitri:** Do you still call Sly a cracker box?

Dimitri: Greasy straight I do it homie g. Sly's a crackerbox.

Sly: Seriously, Dimitri, talk right for once.

Dimitri: Respect my fresh before I get my freak on you!

Sly: _What_? That was kind of gay.

Dimitri: Yo what's with the random agro home cheese?

Ramirez: Okay moving on…

**Raithe's Questions**

**To Sly:** Why is it that there are so few yaoi fics for such an attractive guy as you?

Sly: Cause it would be weird to picture me gay. I'm a ladies man.

Neyla: Oh I thought you were a momma's boy.

Sly: You can shut up.

Neyla: Did I hurt your feelings poodle? Aw, that's too bad.

Sly: At least I don't have hairballs.

Ramirez: Hey, Sly that's a racist comment toward felines. Don't do that again.

Sly: Yeah, okay.

**To Carmelita:** There's a fic on here that pairs you up with a female OC. How do you feel about that?

Carmelita: For the last time I'm not lesbian! What happened between me and Neyla when we accidentally got drunk doesn't mean anything!

Neyla: Idiot! Don't mention that!

Sly: I taped the whole thing too. Better than any porno I ever saw.

Ramirez: I wanna see.

Sly: Ten bucks.

Ramirez: (gives Sly 10 bucks)

Sly: (Gives Ramirez tape)

Ramirez: (watching) THIS…IS…THE…GREATEST!!

Carmelita: (takes tape and destroy it)

Ramirez: NO!!

Bentley: Move on.

**To Bentley**: Do you know anything about extra dimensional geometry? After all, logically a time machine could never work unless you move through at least two dimensions higher than time itself. Not only that but you'd probably create a paradox with your inexperience and cancel the universe out.

Bentley: No but I'm studying that right now. Thanks for the information.

Murray: My head hurts.

**To Murray:** Did any of my previous question make any sense to you?

Murray: I remember the "To Bentley" part. Then you started speaking Japanese or something.

**To Sly again:** Does Carmelita know you faked amnesia at the end of Sly 3?

Sly: Nope.

Carmelita: You better be glad I didn't. I would have arrested you.

Sly: I doubt that.

Carmelita: (pulls out gun) Care to say that again?

Sly: Nope.

Carmelita: Didn't think so.

**Wolfwriter101's Question's **

**To Carmelita:** If you don't love sly how come at the end of Sly 3 instead of taking him to jail you convinced him he was your partner? (show picture Bentley took at the end of Sly 3)

Carmelita: Um…Uh…SHUT UP! I just felt bad for him okay?!

Sly: You know you like me.

Carmelita: No I don't so get lost before I shove my foot up your-

Ramirez: _Ahem_! No bad language please.

Neyla: So unladylike.

Carmelita: I'll kill you.

Neyla: Bring it, foxie.

Ramirez: Sweet a catfight!

Neyla: Foxie you're gonna find out why they call it "catfight" and not "foxfight".

Carmelita: I'll show what they teach at Interpol headquarters.

Sly: How to fall in love with guys like me?

Carmelita: (punches Sly)

Sly: (bleeds)

Bentley: Let's move on before they fight.

Penelope: Agreed.

**To Sly:** Admit it you where faking amnesia to get close to Carmelita, weren't you?

Sly: Well of course I faked. After that date we had fun at the hotel.

Carmelita: YOU PUT A MICKEY IN MY DRINK YOU DISGUSTING FUZZBAG!!

Sly: You were easier then.

Carmelita: THAT"S IT COOPER YOU'RE DEAD!! (pulls out shock pistol and sets it to full power)

Sly: Time to go. (runs)

Carmelita: (trips Sly and shoots him in groin)

Sly: AUGH!! Carm how are we gonna have kids?!

Carmelita: That's what you get, Cooper.

**To Bentley:** Do you ever have to repeat yourself when you use big words?

Bentley: You don't know how many times I do this a day. Chlortetracycline.

Murray and Sly: What?

Bentley: Chlortetracycline.

Murray and Sly: What?

Bentley: Chlortetracycline.

M and S: What?

Bentley: Forget it.

**To Murray:** What is your favorite hobby that does not involve beating people up or smashing things?

Murray: Eating contests. I'm a ten year straight champion of pie eating.

Rajan: That explains you. Fat stupid weakling.

Murray: (Knocks out Rajan)

**And to all but Neyla (cuz I don't like her) again**: How did you feel when Neyla betrayed you?

Neyla: I don't like you either.

Sly and the gang: Like we want to kill her.

Carmelita: Like I was going to kill even sooner than I had already planned.

The spider lady (I don't remember her name please help me): I want to brainwash her and make her my pet dog.

Neyla: Hey that's racist!

Ramirez: Well, not really.

Neyla: Whatever.

**AsuCagafan's Questions **

**To Sly: **If you were a vampire, who would you bite for eternity to be your mate?

Sly: Carmelita obviously.

Carmelita: Then I would kick your butt for an eternity.

Ramirez: Sly if I were you I wouldn't bite her.

Sly: She just thinks that she doesn't like me. Next chapter she'll be all over me.

Carmelita: That's what he thinks.

**To everybody:** What were you like when all of you were children?

Sly: I stole my mom's underwear and bras. My dad thought it was funny.

Ramirez: Dude that's weird…

Carmelita: I was a good child and was a hall monitor in school.

Bentley: I just got bullied.

Neyla: I just backstabbed all my boyfriends!

Sly: Sicko…

Ramirez: You won't do that to me, will you?

Neyla: No my little wolfie, I love you too much.

Ramirez: SWEET!!

**To Ramirez:** Which Sly Cooper game did you like the most? The first, second, or third?

Ramirez: The second because it had Neyla. She's hot. Along with Carmelita.

Neyla: Darn straight.

Carmelita: Ramirez I don't like you.

**Penguins are Teh POWER's Questions **

**To Penelope:** Are you an orphan like Sly, Bentley and Murray, or are you parents still alive somewhere...?

Penelope: I'm an orphan.

**To Sly**: If you parents were not killed, would you have like any siblings? How many and what genders?

Sly: My mom was pregnant at the time she died. (cries) I HATE CLOCKWERK!! Oh yeah and maybe about one brother and two sisters. So we would be even.

**To Neyla:** Is there anyone you have felt the most tiniest bit of regret betraying, even if it was just for a second?

Neyla: Nope. I don't have any regrets.

Ramirez: Neyla that was hot.

Neyla: Yes because I'm sexy!

**Nilia's Questions **

**To all:** Now this is serious. You are on a job and some things went wrong. You are now standing face to face with the person you treasure most after a horrible series of events that have turned you against one another. Each of you have a weapon ready to kill the other. What do you do?

Sly: I would kill myself. I couldn't bring myself to hurt the one I treasure most. cough Carmelita cough

Carmelita: I don't know what's wrong with Sly but I'd kill him.

Ramirez: Wait that means you treasure Sly. You DO like him.

Carmelita: SHUT UP!!

Penelope: I'd kill myself too.

Bentley: Same thing.

Murray: I treasure food so it's already dead.

Guru: Guru talk.

Neyla: I'd kill Ramirez.

Ramirez: (scared)

Neyla: Just kidding.

Ramirez: (still scared)

**To Guru:** What language do you speak? Everyone in the series seems to understand you, but the player has only what others say to go by to know what you have said.

Guru: (guru talk)

Sly: He said he speaks Aborigine.

**To Rajan:** If you are such an ingenious man, Rajan, why did you fall so quickly for the Cooper Gangs traps. Like the dance between Carmelita and Sly that kept your attention and the Clockwerk wings were literally from under your nose. Or, like the melon trick Bentley pulled on you.

Rajan: Um, I was tired both of those times and I was paying attention.

Sly: Whatever.

**RikkiTheWerewolf's Questions**

**To Sly, Bentley, and Murray:** Remember at the introduction of the level, Rumble Down Under on Sly 3, that you guys were playing a video game? What game were you playing? If it's SSBB, or Super Puzzle Fighter HD Remix, you've got good taste, those games are fun!

Bentley: Super Puzzle Fighter HD Remix. That's cool.

Murray: I kept losing.

Sly: That's because I kept I winning.

**To The Girls (In response for my Werewolf question):** Why don't you want to be a Werewolf? You're more faster, stronger, and you look cool too!

Girls: Maybe so but you're clothes get torn when you change.

Sly: I think I'm gonna like the part when they change back to normal with no clothes on.

Ramirez: Me too.

**To Everyone:** What's your favorite Super Puzzle Fighter Character?

Sly: Ryu.

Bentley: Felicia.

Murray: Morrigan.

Neyla: Chun-Li.

Carmelita: Sakura.

Ramirez: Donovan.

Penelope: Ken.

Guru: (guru talk)

Sly: He said Morrigan.

**Ahsoka 1234's Questions**

**To Neyla:** Did you really like Sly? And was it your idea to backstab them and if it was your idea you ROCK! At last there's someone who backstabs people and like it for the thrill keep up the good work!

Neyla: No I hate Sly. I thought of backstabbing them. I love to relish the thought of people feeling all betrayed and sad. But I'm not evil.

Sly: Yes you are.

Carmelita: Evil witch.

Neyla: At least I get boys.

Carmelita: I get boys too.

Neyla: Sly's a loser.

Sly: Then how come I beat you at the end of the second game?

Neyla: Because YOU'RE the main character, dummy! You're SUPPOSED to win.

Ramirez: Duh.

**Tenacious D's Questions**

**To Carmelita:** If you had a choice, would you date me or Sly? One more question, I heard rumors that you and Sly are dating, want me to kill them for you, my one true love?

Carmelita: Let me think… it would be you over Sly. And yes, kill them all.

Sly: Why?

Carmelita: Because it's wrong to date the criminal you've been after for a long time!

Sly: So you would date me if you didn't chase me.

Carmelita: NO!!

**To Carmelita:** You seriously can't say you have the least amount of affection for sly. He's obsessed. And plus you guys are the cutest couple ever!

Carmelita: The only time I thought about liking him was when we were in Russia on that mountain. I DON'T THINK WE MAKE A GOOD COUPLE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!

To Sly: In Sly 3, do you know that Penelope was crushing on you? Or was it just an awkward friendship?

Sly: Yeah she was crushing on me.

Penelope: Unfortunately he's right.

Sly: Neyla I get girls that are better looking than you.

Neyla: Name one.

Sly: Carmelita.

Carmelita: NO!!

Neyla: Name someone who isn't a psychopath.

Sly: Your mom.

All (except Neyla and Ramirez): (Laughs)

Neyla: Whatever.

Ramirez: Grow up Sly.

Sly: Gotcha.

Ramirez: Okay I'm ending this chapter now. Ahsoka 1234, your shout out to Neyla is first on the next chapter. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ramirez: Can you believe I actually forgot about this interview?

Carmelita: YES!! YOU ARE SO STUPID!!

Neyla: Wolfie, you left me her with the stinky raccoon and stinky fox.

Sly: Watch it, or you won't be getting any catnip.

Ramirez: Sly, what the heck did I say about racist jokes?

Sly: It's okay as long as there's something funny in it.

Ramirez: (sighs) Never mind. I can see why I forgot. But anyway, time for Ahsoka 1234's shout out to Neyla!

Neyla: I love you for giving me a shout out.

Ramirez: Also thanks for telling me who the spider lady was:

**Claire Cooper**

**Jessica**

**RosalieWannabe47985**

Contessa: How did you forget my name!?

Sly: Because you suck.

Carmelita: You look like a spider (YUCK).

Contessa: Maybe so, Carmelita, but who was hypnotized by me?

Carmelita: But who chased you all across Prague?

Neyla: But who tricked you both?

Carmelita and Contessa: GET OUT OF THE CONVERSATION!!

Ramirez: (interrupts) Okay time for questions.

**WolfWriter101's Questions**

**To Carmelita:** If your not in love with Sly why were so jealous when he hatched the fake plan to marry Jing King?

Carmelita: (sweats) I wasn't jealous. I, uh, acted that way because I knew it was a fake plan.

Sly: Oh really? Last time I checked, you fell for it. The look on your face was priceless.

Carmelita: SHUT UP RINGTAIL!!

Ramirez: When I hear "ringtail", I always thought that was a racist comment.

**To Rajan:** I thought you were running a carpet store in America?

Rajan: I still am. (remembers something) NO! I FORGOT TO LOCK THE STORE!!

Sly: Moron.

Carmelita: Agreed.

Ramirez: Wow, Carmelita you agree with him on something.

Sly: I told you she'd be all over me.

Carmelita: To be more specific, my fist all over your face.

Sly: Honey, don't be like that.

Carmelita: Stupid raccoon.

Bentley: Inspector Fox is scary.

Murray: You can say that again.

Ramirez: How is she scary? She's about four and a half feet tall! I'm taller than that!

Carmelita: I can still kick you're a-

Ramirez: DO NOT FINISH THAT.

Penelope: Next question.

**To Dimitri:** Did you know that nobody can understand you when you speak?

Dimitri: Wat da barbecue are ya sayin', lil' cheese? 'Course my hood rats understand wat da big greasy beast says! YO HOMIES! Ya understand wat da gangsta sweetness got to say to ya?

Ramirez: Believe it or not, I actually had to proofread this. I asked a friend, too.

Sly: Really? Who?

Ramirez: Ollie the Bum.

Sly: _What_?

Ramirez: He raids my trash can at night.

Carmelita: Looks like it's your family, Cooper.

Ramirez: ENOUGH with the RACISM!

Carmelita: Don't make me get the Alaskan fur hunters.

Ramirez: Don't make me have to go on a fox hunt.

Carmelita: What did you say?

Ramirez: You heard me.

Carmelita: (points shock pistol in a sensitive spot) Say it again.

Bentley: I just now realized everyone's completely ignoring Dimitri's question.

Penelope: That's because no one cares. Or really understand him.

Dimitri: Stupid crackerboxes! You greaseballs wanna get heavy? Let's get heavy, suckas!

Bentley: What does "heavy" mean?

Penelope: Who knows?

Sly: Let's get to the next question.

**To Murray:** So have you ever told Bentley you do not listen to his lectures?

Murray: I really do listen. I just can't understand what he's saying.

**To Neyla:** I thought you were dead?

Neyla: Well, I'm not. Besides, the games would suck if I wasn't there.

Sly: You weren't in the first or the third.

Neyla: But those sucked.

Sly: Oh yeah? Then how come I won the "Best Character Award" in 2002 for the first one?

Neyla: Because everyone sucked back then.

Ramirez: I didn't suck. I was cool like I am now.

Carmelita: You were never cool.

Ramirez: I was cool enough to get your mom.

Sly: Hey, don't talk about her parents like that.

Carmelita: MY PARENTS WERE HONEST COPS WHO DIED IN THE LINE OF DUTY! DO NOT MAKE JOKES ABOUT THEM!

Ramirez: That's what you get for the racist comments.

Carmelita: (pulls out pistol and sets it on kill mode) WHAT?!

Bentley: Uh, let's move to the next question.

**To Penelope: **How did you afford that castle and all those guards back in Holland?

Penelope: I'd rather not talk about that.

Neyla: I bet you were a stripper.

Bentley: (thinks about it and smiles)

Penelope: I WAS NOT-

Neyla: Stripper! Stripper! Penelope's a wh-

Ramirez: Neyla, please don't say that. I don't know how old the people are that read this.

Neyla: Okay, I'm sorry. (kisses Ramirez)

Ramirez: Ah, it's okay.

**To Sly:** Do you ever read the stories on the site?

Sly: Yeah, I do. Some of you people make the best stories.

**Scorch's Questions**

**To Ramirez: **I found out on the net that Neyla wasn't really evil, and was being controlled by Clockwerk when she found his eyes, and that she might appear in Sly 4. What do you think about that? (since you're such a fan of hers)

Ramirez: If what you say is true, then HECK YES!!

Sly: Too bad it's coming out on PS3 and all you got is a Xbox 360 and a PS2.

Ramirez: I'll buy one then.

Bentley: How? You don't have a job.

Carmelita: I think you're that Ollie the Bum person.

Ramirez: Bentley, I'll get a job and Carmelita I think you're the offspring of a zombie.

**To Carmelita:** Are you sure you don't like Sly? Really sure?

Carmelita: I'm sure, REALLY sure.

Sly: Then who do you like?

Carmelita: Brad Pitt.

Ramirez: You're lying.

Carmelita: Prove it.

Ramirez: You like Sly. Sucker Punch said so on their website.

Carmelita: Whatever.

**Twilightking"s Questions **

**To Neyla**: Don'tyou feel the least bit sorry that you put Bentley in the wheelchair?

Neyla: Actually that wasn't my fault. That happened on it's own.

Bentley: Sorry to say, she's right.

**To Carmelita: **If sly wasn't a criminal would you like him?

Carmelita: I'll think about it.

Sly: She means yes.

Carmelita: I mean SHUT UP!!

Ramirez: You yell too much. Is that healthy?

Carmelita: My doctor said it's okay.

Ramirez: That's because you threatened to shoot him in the groin!

Neyla: What's up with Carmelita and groins? I mean that's just awkward.

Ramirez: Because this is supposed to be a K+ story, I'll leave what Neyla said alone.

**Jessica's Questions**

**To Contessa, even if it's not a question**: Hi Contessa, I just wanna say you're my second favourite character.

Contessa: Thanks. It's about time I got some recognition around here.

Sly: For what the "weirdest the character ever" award?

Contessa: You'd best be silent. Unless you want an early death.

Sly: Last time I checked, I beat you.

Ramirez: Wait you beat a girl? That's wrong!

Neyla: YOU SONOFA—

Ramirez: Can't say it.

Neyla: GOD DA—

Ramirez: Can't say that either.

**To Contessa again: **By the way, ever wondered what happened to your guards and belongings in Prague? Ask Sly!

Contessa: What happened to my guards and belongings, Cooper?

Sly: Believe me, you won't be seeing them anytime soon.

Contessa: So you took my bras as well?

Sly: Wait, you wear a bra?

Ramirez: Sly, you're a perv.

Carmelita: Cooper, this is why I don't like you. You could be a potential sex offender/rapist.

Neyla: I believe that.

Carmelita: Be quiet, I hear rumors of what happened between you and the Contessa before she got arrested.

Ramirez: Seriously, That's not even sexually possible. I mean, a spider and a leopard/cheetah/tiger/whatever doesn't even sound possible.

Neyla: You don't even know what species I am? Until you find out, our relationship is OVER!!

Ramirez: WHAT!? Hey readers, help me out PLEASE!!

**To all**: I'm from Sweden, what do you guys think about Sweden?

Sly: Sweden's cool. It's got some good scenery.

Bentley: I always liked Stockholm.

Murray: I liked their meatballs and their candy fish.

Ramirez: I've never been there, but I plan on it in the future.

Carmelita: It's nice to have people from other countries look at this country.

**To Bentley/Penelope:** When you got a couple, who asked the other?

Bentley: We pretty much knew we were together after Penelope defeated LeFwee.

Penelope: Correct.

**To Neyla:** Do you like meditating?

Neyla: Nah, not my kind of thing.

Carmelita: That's because you have no brains to meditate with.

Neyla: Yet I double-crossed you and you looked extremely stupid.

Carmelita: CURSE YOU!!

**Dazedandconfused Questions **

**To Ramirez:** I Know this is off topic but I really need help! I've started an account here on FF but I can't figure out how to post stories. Please answer!

Ramirez: It's always good to help another member. First you type it up (obviously, you knew that), then you go to your user page (after you login), go to the "Document" section, then add new document (make sure it's story or else it won't work). Then go to the stories section and then create story. Then when you add a chapter it will be there and then you add it to your story. And that's how you do it!

**To Carmelita: **What happened to your accent in the second game?

Carmelita: I kinda lost it when I took a vacation to America. Then I got it back later.

Sly: Yeah your accent is sexy.

Carmelita: Yeah you better know it.

Ramirez: Well that's it for now. The last two I didn't get to are up first on the next chapter. And I was wondering if anyone thinks there should be a convention where you meet other writers and stuff. Just Saying. Well, see ya.


End file.
